


Nucleic Acids, Macromolecular Machines, and Their Regulation on a Molecular Level

by ptw30



Category: Karneval
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Gareki is just a little lost boy who wants to be found, Gen, Hirato is a dad, Karoku has an ulterior motives, Nai is just an adorable bundle of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gareki encounters some difficulty in his classes at the government school, he gets help from an unlikely source and discovers more than just the secrets of biochemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nucleic Acids, Macromolecular Machines, and Their Regulation on a Molecular Level

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Gareki returns to the ship but after he starts his combat physician courses. I wrote this back in July after bingeing the anime and manga in a weekend, so my apologies for any continuity errors.

Gareki never regretted leaving the Circus Course. Sure, he occasionally thought it might have been easier to complete than his current course of study, but Nai needed him that day. And sure, Yogi and Tsukumo got there not too long after him, but still—he liked to think that he had helped in some way to recover Karoku and Nai. And being Circus’s first combat physician—he really liked the idea. 

But the course material really kicked his ass, despite his continuous studying, and now, he took a break—or banged his head against his book several times. 

On one of the chin lifts, his eyes caught sight of the Nyanperona doll Yogi gave him, and—what the hell? Even if he only admitted in the recesses of him that it was maybe, soft of, kind of, cute, it did remind him of Yogi. And Yogi might be a little insane, but he was also unabashedly loyal and passionate and cared for Gareki. Gareki selfishly indulged in the affection Yogi spoiled him with, even if he did hit Yogi and try to hide it. 

But no one was there to see this, and he really wanted to talk to Yogi. He wasn’t about to actually call Yogi—he’d never get off the phone—so he opened his mouth to tell Nyanperona all his troubles and worries when his phone suddenly buzzed with a new email. He smiled unconsciously, knowing it came from either Yogi or Nai or Tsukumo or on the off chance from Shitty Four Eyes, giving him some ambiguous praise on his latest set of grades.

But it was from Karoku. Nai’s Karoku. Why the hell was Nai’s Karoku emailing him? 

After debating for a whole two seconds, he opened the email and read it. 

_Hello, Gareki,_

_I hope all is well at Kuronomei. Nai and Yogi explained that you are aiming to become a combat physician and return to Airship Two. Both miss you dearly, and Nai tells me daily how he misses listening to you snore at night. It used to lull him to sleep._

_Please study hard and return here soon, for Nai and Yogi’s sakes._

_Karoku_

Gareki blinked, shocked for a few moments before he typed in a furious rhythm. 

_Karoku,_

_I do not snore._

_Gareki_

Who the hell was Karoku to make any comments about his snoring? Gareki had put himself on the line to save Karoku, and without him charging into Misty Mansion, Karoku surely would have died, so just who the hell did he think he was—responding so quickly? 

_Are you calling Nai a liar? Nai, the little niji who is as pure as the rainbow’s light?_

Of course he wasn’t calling Nai a liar, but he didn’t snore. And even if he did, what business was it of Karoku’s?

_Shut up._

_Are you always this cranky?_

For some reason, Gareki didn’t think that was a dig but more along the lines of exasperated interest. After all, Karoku had taken the time to write to him. Perhaps he’d only mentioned Gareki’s snoring because that was the only thing he knew about Gareki—other than his studies. It wasn’t like they’d spoken at length, even after he’d found Nai and Karoku again. Gareki only stayed on Airship Two for a short period of time. 

So Gareki mentally shrugged and replied, _Mostly, yeah, but I’m also getting my ass kicked by this biochemistry homework._

The reply was almost instantaneous. _Do you need any help?_

What? Why would Karoku even asked that? Who was he to offer any assistance? A second reply answered his questions before he had the chance to ask them. 

_My parents were scientists for the Research Tower, and you know I had a hand in Nai’s transformation. I might know a thing or two about biochemistry. :)_

What—How—And he added a smiley face for what? Shits and giggles?

A third response. _Let’s switch to a chat. Does that work for you? Now what are you studying? Basic animo acid building blocks? Nucleic acids? Metabolism?_

Too stunned to think, Gareki clicked on Karoku’s request for a chat and then typed, _Nucleic acids, macromolecular machines, and their regulation on a molecular level._

_Excellent! You’ll love this. It’s all about genetic information. Who’s in your family?_

It was harder to write than he thought. _No one._

_Oh. Sorry. I just thought—Nai said you had a sister at Kuronomei_

Tsubame? Well, yeah, she was, but they weren’t formally related. And he wasn’t exactly sure where they stood now since Yotaka and everything, and—

_It’s complicated, but we’re not biologically related._

_I see. Well, then let’s take Nai. We’ll use him. Does that work for you?_

_Sure._

_Then fire away, and I’ll answer your questions using Nai as an example._

It was rather funny to talk about Nai like a high school science fair project, using his niji brothers and sisters as examples, and more than once, Gareki found himself chuckling or grinning despite himself. Nai even came into the conversation a few times, posing for pictures to prove his genetic makeup and the differences between his “human” and “animal” forms. 

It made Gareki feel so much closer to Airship Two than he had since the semester began. A part of him didn’t want to sign off that night, but it was late. His roommate had started to grumble, and he had to get some sleep in order to make it through the exam. 

But that night, Gareki slept soundly without the torture of nightmares. 

*^*^*

The professor posted the grades the Monday after the test. Gareki wasn’t sure why he flipped open his phone and hit on the text app, but it seemed imperative that he contact Karoku. 

From: Gareki  
To: Karoku  
>>>Hey. Not sure if you’re interested or not, but I passed. Highest score in the class. 

Gareki received a reply halfway to his dorm. 

From: Karoku  
To: Gareki  
>>>Fantastic! Congratulations. What’s your next cycle on?

From: Gareki  
To: Karoku  
>>> Intrinsic nature. Fundamentals of carbohydrate and amino acid metabolism. 

From: Karoku  
To: Gareki  
>>>You can ask me anything you want, but you have to promise to think about it for a whole five minutes before sending. 

Gareki snorted and slapped shut his phone. He guessed turnabout was fair play, but he wasn’t really all into fair play as it was. Then again, Karoku seemed to coddle Nai like a precious little brother…so what did that make Gareki?

He decided to go for a run, but it didn’t help him to figure out the enigma. 

*^*^*

From: Karoku  
To: Gareki  
>>>Don’t eat the cookies Yogi sent you!

From: Gareki  
To: Karoku  
>>>Why not?

From: Karoku  
To: Gareki  
>>>You already ate them, didn’t you?

From: Gareki  
To: Karoku  
>>>Maybe. 

From: Karoku  
To: Gareki  
>>>He made them himself. 

From: Gareki  
To: Karoku  
>>>So?

From: Karoku  
To: Gareki  
>>>You need more reasons than that?

From: Gareki  
To: Karoku  
>>>Give Yogi some credit. He’s survived this long, and he’s saved me a bunch of times. I’m sure he can make a batch of cookies.  
>>>And they were good. :)

Gareki blinked. Did he just use an emoji? What was happening to him?

From: Karoku  
To: Gareki  
>>>The secret ingredient is banana. He hoped they would remind you of Nyanperona.

Gareki groaned and fell back upon the bed. It wasn’t until later that night, long after he’d puked up the contents of the cookies, that he realized—he never told Karoku he was allergic to bananas. 

*^*^*

_Let’s try something new._

Gareki cocked his head to the side and read the message again. He typed quickly in the chat space. 

_What do you mean, Karoku?_

_Grab your study materials and hold them tight._

_What are you doing?_

_Did you do as I asked? ___

___WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ _ _

__No matter what he had seen before this moment, Gareki never expected the shimmering blue and gold doorway from Misty Mountain to materialize under him on his bed. Then, he sunk, farther, farther, farther into its murky depths, and he would have screamed if he thought it would do any good. Instead, he drowned in the inky black of a void, struggling to breathe until he heard a distant, faint call._ _

__“…Gareki? Gareki, can you hear me?”_ _

__Gareki’s eyes fluttered open, and Karoku’s light blue hair all but blended in the pure, bright sky behind him. His bandages were gone, replaced by a kind smile that overtook his features. His eyes crinkled when he saw Gareki was awake, and he offered a hand._ _

__“Sorry about that. I just thought this might be easier than going over the principles of cellular excitability over chats, and I wanted to try it out.”_ _

__Gareki accepted the hand and was hauled into a sitting position, his hair slowly blowing in the gentle breeze, the blades of grass around him ruffling with excitement. He discovered this place with Nai, by Misty Mountain, the doorway over a lake, and when he turned to Karoku, who smiled sheepishly, he almost saw the sickening crimson upon his clothes, though now his shirt and jeans were pristine._ _

__But his hand was warm, comforting in this once chilling valley._ _

__“This is my garden,” Karoku offered, sitting cross-legged before Gareki. “My parents created this place. It’s—I’m not quite sure how it works, but it’s a dimension all its own. Nai and I slipped through it when the Circus bracelet activated,” he added quickly and showed the gleaming metal upon his wrist. “And since you slipped through it, too, I thought we could meet here.”_ _

__“Uh…” What was there to say to that?_ _

__Karoku flashed him a soft, encouraging smile. “You have your books, I see. Let’s start.”_ _

__“Uh…okay.”_ _

__It was weird, getting instruction from Karoku in person, but the “garden” setting was serene, calming even, with Karoku’s steady presence and kind voice. He offered Gareki a few snacks as they worked, going over the contents of his book and study guides, and the atmosphere was encouraging—even…enjoyable?—as they worked with the tall grass blades to cushion their books and bottoms._ _

__After interpreting a specific part of the reading, Karoku flashed Gareki a smile and leaned back on his hands. “Anything else?”_ _

__“Yeah.” Well, no one would ever accuse him of being tactful. “Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?”_ _

__Karoku blinked, looking genuinely taken back. “What do you mean?”_ _

__“Did Shitty Four Eyes tell you to help me? Or maybe Yogi? Or even—” It couldn’t be Nai. That adorable little fluff ball wouldn’t understand what Gareki was going through to get back to the ship and be useful._ _

__Karoku laughed, not unlike Shitty Four Eyes, and sat upward. “You could say I’m paying off a debt.”_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__“You are the one who saved Nai, right? And you continued to look after him in my stead.”_ _

__“Yeah, but I didn’t do that for…” Gareki let the words fade into the gentle breeze. Originally, he’d thought of Nai as an easy mark, but then he started to look after him not for monetary or tangible gain. He just—Well, how could he not? Nai was precious and needed to be protected. One so innocent shouldn’t ever become jaded, like Gareki had become, and he would do anything to safeguard Nai._ _

__That wasn’t a new thought, but it always startled Gareki when he stumbled across it._ _

__“But then again—” Karoku cocked a sideways smirk, one that poked and prodded all Gareki’s natural instincts. “—you found a new family, aboard Airship Two, right? With Nai and Yogi and Tsukumo and even _Shitty Four Eyes_ , so I guess…that’s because of me, isn’t it? So you could say you’re indebted to me, now that I’m helping you with your studies.”_ _

__Gareki tensed, but there was nothing but light and amusement in Karoku’s eyes._ _

__“And as such, I’ll take payment.” Karoku reached over to take Gareki’s hands in his own. “Teach me how to fight.”_ _

__What was happening? “Why?” Gareki asked, trying to pull away, but Karoku held him firm. “I’m not even that good, not compared to Yogi and the Circus guys. I was kicked out of the combat course. You know what—”_ _

__“But you can still be of use to Circus physically. I—I try, but I’m not good at shooting or mechanics or anything. I’m better suited for the Research Tower, but if I’m going to stay on the ship, I want to help…too…”_ _

__He glanced up from under that mess of aqua hair with demand and uncertainty and hope glowing in those eyes, and the vulnerable look reminded him so much of Nai’s. Damn. He needed to grow a pair._ _

__“Fine, fine. All right. I owe you,” Gareki grumbled. “But don’t use what I show you in a fight by yourself. And don’t think you can take on Varuga because I can’t yet. So that means you can’t yet, all right?”_ _

__Karoku nodded once, but that soft smile remained as he bowed. “Please take care of me, Gareki-chan.”_ _

__Ugh. Really? Whatever._ _

__They began to meet in the garden at least once a week, sometime more depending on Gareki’s class schedule and Karoku’s work for the airship. Sometimes they met up during breaks for snacks and news from the ship and school. He was unsettlingly content having Karoku as a…friend? Co-conspirator? He was kind, reminding Gareki of Yogi, but they had the same goal and were helping each other to achieve it—to be full-fledged members of Circus Airship Two and be useful for the cause. After all, Karoku was an official Child of Airship Two…wasn’t he?_ _

__The next time they gathered, Gareki was tackled by a small but forceful little thing—Nai. Gareki forgot himself for a moment and wrapped his arms about the tiny being, who was laughing that breathless laugh while crying at the same time. He muttered a mile a minute, trying to recount everything that’s happened to the airship since Gareki went back to school. Usually, Gareki would have smacked Nai over the top of the head and told him to calm down, but Karoku was watching him closely. And Gareki was as excited to see Nai as Nai was to see him._ _

__Eventually, a flutter of butterflies, all glistening and spectacular, attracted Nai’s attention, and he took off after them, all sparkled-eyed and gasping. Gareki watched him go with a fond grin upon his face, and when he looked over, he thought that maybe it was the same grin Karoku wore._ _

__“It’s okay, Gareki,” Karoku teased. “You can go running after them, too. You don’t have to keep me company.”_ _

__“What? Like I’d run after a stupid flutter of butterflies.”_ _

__“You should.” Karoku’s face was very serious, disturbingly so. “Especially the blue ones. If you ever see one of those, follow it wherever it leads, Gareki-chan.”_ _

__Gareki stared closely, trying to make out the sudden change in Karoku’s once calm demeanor before glancing back at Nai, who couldn’t capture the little fliers for anything. “You’re annoying sometimes. You know that?”_ _

__“Only sometimes? I’ll take that as a compliment from Gareki-chan.”_ _

__“Gareki! Gareki! Gareki!” Nai tugged at his arm, trying and failing to pull him up. “Play with me! Please!”_ _

__Karoku’s laughter drowned out Gareki’s growl._ _

__They collapsed later, lying in the grass, a sleeping Nai nestled comfortably between Gareki and Karoku. Gareki slowly combed through Nai’s hair with his fingers while Karoku held his tiny feet in0 his lap._ _

__“Did you ever wonder why you were drawn to the castle that night?” Karoku whispered, his soft voice traveling by the breeze._ _

__Gareki shrugged. “I was looking for a score.”_ _

__“And you found one.”_ _

__Gareki wasn’t exactly sure what Karoku meant by that—he scored a pet-slash-brother niji, a family on Airship Two, a schizoid best friend? But he glanced away to take in the beautiful landscape._ _

__“What about you? How are you adjusting to being a Child of Airship Two?”_ _

__Karoku’s snort was unexpected. “Child or captive? I’m not sure which one yet. I’m beginning to think all of us have Stockholm Syndrome.”_ _

__Gareki shrugged. That was probably pretty accurate, but other than Tsubame, Yotaka, Tsubaki, and Gramps, he’d never known another family. And he left the other one to try to save it, only to fail miserably. He was done running._ _

__“But I’ll do anything for Nai,” Karoku added, “and Dr. Akari and Hirato-san promised to keep Nai safe. So...”_ _

__“You created Nai, right?” Gareki asked, still playing with the longer strands of Nai’s hair._ _

__“More like…morphed Nai into a human, to be more specific,” Karoku corrected. “Do you know he first bit my hair, thinking it was water?”_ _

__Gareki laughed quietly. That sounded like Nai, all right._ _

__“But he was hurt, and I was lonely in the Rainbow Forest all by myself. So…I guess, he helped to fill a void.”_ _

__The sudden stinging in Gareki’s heart smarted more than he wished it to._ _

__“I have a little brother,” Karoku continued in a low, desperate whisper. His hand clutched the front of his shirt, right above his heart. “He was stolen, years ago, when Kafka was first forming. They wanted my parents to work for them, so they took him. I doubt he even remembers me. He was so young, and…Nai took the pain away, just a little, though it still hurts to think about my brother sometimes.”_ _

__“You didn’t see him when you were taken captive by Kafka?”_ _

__“It’s been more ten years, Gareki-chan. Even if they kept him alive, they wouldn’t tell me what happened to him, and I doubt I would just automatically know what he looks like.”_ _

__That made sense. And to think Karoku’s brother might still alive and out there, either a pawn of Kafka or even a Vargua—probably hurt Karoku more than thinking his brother was dead. Plus, after more than a decade as part of Kafka, he probably wouldn’t be loyal to whatever feelings Karoku still held for him._ _

__Hm. He and Karoku were more alike than Gareki wished to admit. Well, it was a lovely afternoon, and with Nai between them, keeping them from moving, Gareki decided to take a nap as well. Then, his hand fell upon something hard in the grass—his books. He’d totally forgotten about his studies._ _

__He threw the heavy suckers at Karoku._ _

__“Karoku, you idiot! You totally made me forget about my exam tomorrow! Are you going to help me or not?”_ _

__“Gareki! Don’t hurt Karoku!”_ _

__“Nai, get out of the way!”_ _

__*^*^*_ _

__The golden butterfly flapped outside his exam, utterly distracting Gareki. The test wasn’t hard, per se, but the way the questions were phrased tripped Gareki up here and there. Why couldn’t any of them relate back to Nai’s body and genetic makeup? That would help a lot._ _

__He trudged through as best he could, which was decent enough with Karoku as his personal tutor. Nai was right. Karoku was kind and gentle and warm. And Gareki was getting soft._ _

__The golden butterfly was joined by a partner, leaving glitter trails in the proximity of Gareki’s window. They were pretty, one of the many pretty things Gareki had seen since meeting Nai, but he had to focus on the task at hand. The test. It was one of his first final exams since joining the Research Tower course, and he wouldn’t let down all the people waiting for him, all the people who helped him, even Shitty Four Eyes._ _

__A new butterfly joined the crew, fluttering its wings with an especially high-pitched tinkling._ _

__And it was an aqua blue, the exact color of Karoku’s eyes._ _

__Shit._ _

__In retrospect, he should have thought before jumping out of his chair, flinging open the window and ignoring the commanding shouts of his professor as he leapt into empty space. Without Yogi to catch him, he suddenly felt a rush of fear before he noticed the glistening opening of Karoku’s portal. He sunk into its devouring void, sinking further, further, further, until his knees smacked into the unforgiving ground._ _

__Soft, familiar hands patted his shoulders. “Are you all right, Gareki-chan?”_ _

__Gareki allowed himself to be hauled to his feet, though he kept one arm slung about Karoku’s shoulders for support. “What’s going on, Karoku? Did—Did you send that blue butterfly?”_ _

__“I did.” There was tightness in Karoku’s face, a fear in his eyes. “They can only live outside of this environment for a short period of time, so I’m glad you listened to me.”_ _

__“But why did you—”_ _

__“Uro. Hirato-san has reason to believe he is at Kuronomei, and he is out for you.” Karoku guided Gareki across the garden._ _

__“Me? But I’m no one to him. He shouldn’t want—”_ _

__“You are the only known associate of Airship Two not actually on the airship. In fact, I believe Hirato-san was waiting for an opportunity like this, but don’t worry. From here, I can get you onto Airship Two and—”_ _

__“What!” Gareki pulled away from the proffered warmth and balled his fists. “I—I can’t leave Kuronomei again. Even now, if they suspect I got off campus, I’ll lose my right to the Research Tower course, if they don’t kick me out of the school completely. I can’t—I can’t give that up.”_ _

__“What does a course matter, Gareki?” Gareki had never seen Karoku so furious, so vehement. “This is your life we’re talking about.”_ _

__“And I want to live it on Airship Two. I can’t—” He swallowed hard and pivoted on his heel. “I can’t go back to…before…without…”_ _

__Karoku snatched his wrist. “And you really think Hirato-san wouldn’t welcome you back to his ship? This is his fault to begin with.”_ _

__“I don’t care if he welcomes me or not. I want to be of use. I want to be part of Circus, not just deadweight on an airship!”_ _

__“You are so stubborn,” Karoku admonished. “Kafka is coming to Kuronomei for you. Specifically for you. And you’re no match for it.”_ _

__“You don’t think I know that?” Gareki snapped, freeing his wrist with one tug. “But I have no choice. I need to become qualified to be with my family, and I can’t—”_ _

__“You can’t return,” Hirato’s deep, condemning voice sliced across the sanctuary, and both Gareki and Karoku whirled to him. Though his posture made him appear comfortable, Hirato’s dark suit and fighting gear looked foreign against the serenity of the garden. “I’m sorry, Gareki, but your time at Kuronomei has been cut short.”_ _

__“No!”_ _

__“Don’t be an insolent child. Come back to the ship now for your own—”_ _

__“Hirato-san, you have to leave,” Karoku interjected, placing himself between Gareki and Hirato. “You can’t be here.”_ _

__It was then Gareki noticed the change in Karoku’s garb. Instead of a simple overshirt and jeans, he wore a black jacket with a blue undershirt, plus calf-half boots and gloves. He looked like a member of Circus, more so than Gareki did in his school garb._ _

__“Karoku, you said you would convince Gareki to come back to the ship.”_ _

__“And I’m working on it, but you can’t stay here. The garden is protected. You’ll be killed.”_ _

__“And Gareki will be killed if he returns to Kuronomei.”_ _

__“I don’t care,” Gareki snarled. “I want to help. I want to fight next to you and Yogi and Tsukumo against Kafka. What does my life matter if I can’t achieve—if I’m not a part of—If I’m just useless?”_ _

__“When have you ever been useless, Gareki?” Hirato’s voice dropped to a whisper. He crossed the grass to place a hand on Gareki’s shoulder. “You saved Nai from Mine. You saved Nai from the other Karoku and brought this one back with you. You were the one who found Nai and Karoku when they went missing. If you hadn’t, I don’t know what would have happened to them. You brought Yogi back in Rinole, and you continue to be his conscience. And Tsukumo—I’ve never seen her interact with anyone as comfortably as I’ve seen her with you.” He laughed then, indulgent. “Useless? I believe it is quite the opposite.”_ _

__Gareki wouldn’t allow Hirato to see him cry. He’d shown Yogi his weakness once, but he refused to show the captain of Airship Two just how much his words meant to Gareki._ _

__Thankfully, he was saved by Karoku who tore Hirato away. “Hirato-san, I must insist you leave. You do not understand what the garden will do to you if you stay longer than ten minutes.”_ _

__Hirato looked between Karoku and Gareki for a quick moment before his eyes narrowed at Karoku. “And the environment does not affect or put Gareki in any harm?”_ _

__Karoku’s mind strained for the right reply, Gareki saw, before he finally resigned to whatever he decided. “The garden was designed by my parents to be a temporary environment, an escape, a worm-hole between dimensions, but it is not sustainable forever. And it was supposed to keep me safe, so it only responses to those who are biological related to me. Like the sheep on the ship who eject those who did not answer, ‘I’m home,’ the garden will eradicate you after ten minutes if you are not welcome.”_ _

__Hirato’s eyes widened, enough to show his surprise, but Gareki simply wasn’t functioning after Karoku’s revelation. He’d been inside the garden numerous times, more than ten minutes every time, just enjoying the kind reprieve allotted to him by Karoku’s kindness._ _

__“The ship you were on that crashed—it was a Kakfa experiment ship,” Karoku muttered. “Nai told me your story. You weren’t sold. You were taken, and then Kakfa hid you among their experiments, hoping our parents would cave to their demands. That’s why you were tied up. That’s why you weren’t fed like the rest. And—And when Nai found you or you found him—he felt warm and comfortable with you because you reminded him of me.”_ _

__Gareki couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. His hands continued to clench and unclench as if he tried to grasp a truth he couldn’t believe. Karoku was his older brother. His parents had been part of the Research Tower, like he was training to be. He hadn’t been discarded as a child and left for dead. He had been loved and taken, and now he had a new family, one he wanted desperately to return to._ _

__He straightened his back, wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes, and glared up at Hirato. “I’m going back to Kuronomei.”_ _

__“Then you will die,” was Hirato’s scathing reply._ _

__“Kafka won’t kill him,” Karoku interrupted. “They want Gareki-chan alive. Kakfa must know of Gareki’s relation to me and either believe he can help them or they want me to. And maybe alone he can’t take Uro.” He cocked a smile and slide his hand over Gareki’s balled fist. “But maybe together we can hold him off long enough for Airship Two arrive.”_ _

__“No way!” Gareki found himself unable to pull his hand away from Karoku’s. Nai was right. Karoku _was_ warm. “You can’t even beat me when we fight. How do you expect to help me against Uro?”_ _

__“The best I can.” Karoku shrugged. “If you’re not willing to leave now—”_ _

__“You’ll just get in my way.”_ _

__“Who is the older brother here? Oh, that’s right. _Me._ ”_ _

__“Enough,” Hirato commanded, and both bristled, squaring their shoulders and readying for the battle ahead. “Gareki, you will need to learn to follow instructions if you are to remain on my ship.”_ _

__“But—”_ _

__“But I will support your decision to want to remain at Kuronomei in order to continue your studies—for the moment.” He shifted his piercing gaze to Karoku. “Karoku, you are still recovering from the injuries you sustained from Kafka. Allow Gareki to take point during the fight and provide back-up when needed, but do not overexert yourself. Is that understood?”_ _

__“Yes, Hirato-san.”_ _

__“Gareki?”_ _

__“Shitty Four—ow! Karoku!”_ _

__“Good.” Hirato ruffled both their hair, soothing Gareki’s throbbing head. “Now be safe. I’ll see you soon.”_ _

__The garden’s once clear crystal blue sky darkened to black, and when Gareki blinked, he found himself in the courtyard of Kuronomei as if he never left._ _

__Karoku was still holding his hand, so he did the manly thing and tugged away, resituating his jacket and tie and glancing around to see if anyone noticed._ _

__“Yes, Gareki, you are maintaining your image well.”_ _

__“You should have told me.”_ _

__Karoku sighed, and Gareki wondered what Karoku’s face looked like. Was he exasperated? Sad? Happy? But Gareki couldn’t face Karoku in his current state. Not yet._ _

__“I—I wasn’t sure at first, and then once I was, I—I didn’t know what to say. All I knew was that I wanted to know you, and I do now.” He slipped his hand back into Gareki’s and folded their fingers together. “Thank you for allowing me into your life, Gareki- _chan._ ”_ _

__Gareki squeezed back. “What—What were they like?”_ _

__Karoku didn’t need to ask who “they” were, and when he spoke, his voice was undeniably indulgent. “I will tell you at length when we get back to the airship, but they loved you very much. They are proud of the path you have chosen, as I’m sure Tsubaki is, too.” He paused before adding, “As I am.”_ _

__His classmates passed by, shuffling to their next class and muttering comments about the pathetic scene the brothers displayed, but when Karoku pulled him close, Gareki couldn’t help but bury his face in Karoku’s chest. He wasn’t sobbing, but tears stained his cheeks and his pride shattered in Karoku’s arms._ _

__Yogi’s embrace was strong and ensconcing, wrapping Gareki in a comforting and protective hold, and though he yelled at Yogi in the Rainbow Forest for embracing him, he’d craved the warmth Yogi and Tsukumo and Nai and even Shitty Four Eyes gave him. He wanted nothing more than to join them again, and Karoku’s hold reminded him of that. It was different than Yogi’s, gentle, soothing, and waiting, waiting to be reciprocated and waiting to be accepted. Gareki’s arms slowly crept about Karoku’s torso until they held Karoku as strongly as Karoku held him._ _

__“How touching,” a snide voice called from above. “I’m practically moved to tears.”_ _

__Gareki whirled then, shielding Karoku’s body with his own and faced the hovering Uro. “Bastard! You were stupid to come here.”_ _

__“Oh really? What can you possible do to me, boy?” Uro descended until he stood just in front of Gareki, eyes menacing, expression mocking. “Perhaps you should try to run again. That’s the only chance you have of escaping Kafka.” He then glanced over Gareki’s shoulder at Karoku. “Hello, Karoku-kun. We’ve missed in the mansion. I look forward to putting you to work, now that your wounds have healed. Hopefully you won’t struggle too much this time. I’d hate to damage that brilliant mind of yours.”_ _

__It was Uro who took Karoku from the Rainbow Forest, from Nai, and Karoku would have died from his injuries if not for Araki-Sensei._ _

__In retrospect, Gareki realized it would have been better to stall and verbal combat with Uro longer, but Uro deserved that punch to the face Gareki almost landed. Karoku was right, though. This time, Uro hadn’t wanted either of them dead, and with some help from various students and senpai, they managed to hold on long enough for Airship Two to arrive. Bleeding and beaten, sure, but alive, and Yogi assaulted him the moment Uro fled, wrapping him in such a tight, secure hold that Gareki embraced the darkness without worry._ _

__*^*^*_ _

__“What!” Gareki gave Hirato chase, but he wasn’t too convincing as he struggled on his crutches down the hall of the airship. “You can’t be serious. I _have_ to go back to Kuronomei. If I don’t—”_ _

__“You will continue your studies from here.” Hirato had the decency to slow his stride and allow Gareki to catch up. “Araki-san has been gracious enough to agree to run all your labs from the Research Tower, so you may have to spend a few weeks there each semester. Ryoushi-sensei and Karoku will be your tutors on the ship and walk you through your book studies. We’ll return you to Kuronomei for the semester finals as needed, with one of our combat specialists assigned for protection.”_ _

__“But—”_ _

__“As for combat training, Jiki from Airship One has volunteered to help train you—”_ _

__That asshat? Of course he would. In fact, he probably would enjoy inflicting pain upon Gareki. “But—”_ _

__“I doubt Yogi will leave you alone with him, if that’s what you’re thinking.”_ _

__“Hirato-san!” Gareki finally managed to shout, causing the captain to stop and blink._ _

__“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever used my name,” he pondered out loud._ _

__“Oh, for crying out loud,” Gareki bemoaned, shifting on his crutches. “I’ve used your name before. You just haven’t been listening.”_ _

__“No. No. I’m pretty sure I would have remembered something other than ‘Shitty Four-Eyes.’”_ _

__Hirato knew Gareki called him that? For some reason, a stinging pain radiated across his cheeks like he’d been slapped, though Hirato never moved a muscle. Did he care what Hirato thought of him? He wasn’t ready to learn his feelings on _that_ , so like usual, he covered them up with his fall-back plan—anger. “I’m going back to Kuronomei, and you can’t stop me.”_ _

__Hirato cocked an eyebrow and a knowing smirk, forcing a disparaging huff from Gareki, “Shut up, all right?”_ _

__But Hirato instead pinned Gareki with a sharp, remorseless glare, displaying all the awesome power he held as captain of a Circus airship. “It’s one thing to come after Circus. It is another to go after our children.”_ _

__Just like the first time Hirato referred to him as such, Gareki’s throat tightened, and he swallowed hard. He hated his strained voice the moment he heard it. “Stop it. You said I couldn’t come back unless I was qualified, and I’m not yet. But I will be if you just let me—”_ _

__Hirato stopped him with a hand upon his head. “Stop fighting to earn your place among the ship and accept it. Whether it be by fate or destiny or simply luck, you are here, and you belong here.” His smile was tender as he ruffled Gareki’s hair. “Welcome home, Gareki.”_ _

__“But-But—” He wasn’t crying. He _wasn’t._ “I’m still not—”_ _

__“Don’t worry. I’m sure we can find tons of uses for you before you finish your studies.” As he left, he did so laughing and faster than Gareki could follow. “After all, you still seem to be quite useful as bait.”_ _

__“So…what?” Gareki growled, but a sliver of a smile edged on his lips. “You like collecting broken kids or something?”_ _

__“It is quite a fruitful hobby. Wouldn’t you agree?”_ _

__Hirato passed Karoku, who leaned against the hallway wall, and ruffled his hair before heading off to his own quarters. One of Karoku’s arms was casted, and he donned bandages about his head again._ _

__“You just can’t be happy, can you? Always have to be cranky.”_ _

__“Shitty Four-Eyes just wants to sabotage me.”_ _

__“By welcoming you back onto the ship?” Karoku smiled at Gareki, a fond, exasperated grin. “Do you ever think that maybe you were missed, Gareki? That maybe the very people you can’t afford to lose, can’t afford to lose you, either.”_ _

__Gareki kept his brother’s gaze for a long moment, seeing nothing but true, kind light in his eyes, and he shuttered away from it. “People…around me…don’t last too long. And I’m not strong enough to save them yet.”_ _

__“Neither am I, but we will be,” Karoku promised. “But you know what they say. On-the-job training is much better anyway.”_ _

__It didn’t feel right, though. Gareki couldn’t just accept that he wasn’t returning to Kuronomei. He needed to earn his place in Circus and on Airship Two, and he felt like he was cheating somehow. Getting a pass._ _

__“So I figure we’ll restart your lessons this afternoon after we visit the Research Tower, but I think your professors at Kuronomei were coddling you with the pace they set,” Karoku said, his sharp words accented with a fierce smirk. “I figure if we work together, we can have your first year’s courses down by the end of this semester.”_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__“And I know Araki-san had some requests for you to do more important work than just labs, so I hope you’re ready for long nights and early mornings later this year with him.”_ _

__“Now waitaminute—”_ _

__“Tsukumo also thought you’d be a great addition in her acrobatic act during our shows, so she wants to work with you on your timing and strength.”_ _

__This was getting out of hand._ _

__“Plus, Jiki will be spending time on Airship Two to teach you how to fight, so you better get ready for those sessions, too.” Karoku’s grin was truly evil. “What? Don’t look at me like that. You had time to rest while at Kuronomei. Now, your real training begins.”_ _

__“Welcome home, Baa!”_ _

__“Welcome home, Baa!”_ _

__“Welcome home, Baa!”_ _

__“Welcome home, Baa!”_ _

__The sheep seemed to have gathered, all calling out to him, waiting for Gareki to reply, and when he did, he finally felt the words he said._ _

__“I’m home.”_ _

__Gareki was immediately ambushed from behind and slammed to the ground by twin forces._ _

__“Gareki-kun!”_ _

__“Gareki!”_ _

__Of course, the true struggle wasn’t earning his place on the ship, it seemed, but surviving once he had it._ _

___The End_ _ _


End file.
